vivir con la inseguridad o no?
by AvrilLvigne
Summary: amu tiene que aprender a vivir con el sentimiento de la inseguridad y digamos que no le muy bien  en ese caso tendra que rebelarle un secreto a los guardianes cual sera..  leanlo un amuto
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: Shugo chara ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece son propiedad de las Peach Pit, solo las utilizo para mi historia **

Capitulo 1: Nace una nueva sensación en mi

**Amu pov :**

Mi nombre es Hinamori Amu tengo 12 años de edad, tengo una chara llamada Miki ella nació de mi sentimiento artístico y voy a 6 grado. Tengo un novio llamado ikuto 16 años de edad, el tiene un chara llamado Yoru, va a 8 grado y el es lindo, tierno y con los demás es un poco serio y no les presta mucha atención, pero conmigo el es muy bueno y además siempre me abrasa y siempre me hace enojar y logra q me sonroje y parece que a el le gusta mucho hacerlo.

Abrí los ojos y me levante muy cansada y mire mi despertador y entre en shock corrí rápidamente pero algo me detuvo desde la cintura mire hacia abajo y vi que tenia unas manos atadas a mi cintura y no dude por un segundo de quien era…

-IKUTO YA SUELTAME!-dije gritándole enfurecida por llegar tarde

-mmm… buenos días amu-dijo ikuto adormilado

-YA SUELTAME IKUTO LLEGARE TARDE!-dije regañándolo

-haces mucho escándalo amu-dijo ikuto

-PERO QUE ME SUELTES QUE VOY A LLEGAR TARDE A LA ESCUELA!-dije gritándole.

-mmm... Vale-dije ikuto resignándose

Justo cuando ikuto por fin me soltó corrí rápidamente hacia mi armario busque mi uniforme que consistía en (( n/a: Creo que todos saben en que consistía el uniforme pero porsiacaso lo escribo)) : una camisa, un corbatín, una chaqueta negra, una minifalda a cuadrille, unos calentadores, unas botas negras y mis gomitas con unas X negras. Bajé rápidamente las escaleras y salí directo al colegio a llegar me dirigí al jardín real pero al parecer todos estaban esperando sentados, yo no sabia si había pasado algo o solo me esperaban para empezar la reunión de los guardianes o "los protectores de la escuela seisho" en los guardianes están : El Rey Hotori Tadase 6 año, La Reina Mashiro Rima 6 año, El As Yaya 5 año y El Jack Souma Kukai 7 año, tenia razón todos me estaban esperando para dar inicio a la reunión de los guardianes todos con una sonrisa en el rostro luego de un largo día .Salí del colegio con los guardianes y en un momento veo a un joven de pelo azul ojos violentas en una motocicleta negra que gritaba mi nombre.

-imposible ese es…ikuto-pensé

Los guardianes quedaron tan sorprendidos como yo pero al parecer no todos vi a Tadese que miraba a ikuto con cara de odio yo y lo miraba con mucha preocupación de que empezaran a pelear como casi todas las veces que se encuentran, pero a la vez al ver a Tadase mirar así a ikuto pensé

-¿que será esta sensación?-

Estaba todavía muy sorprendida pero yo sabia que el estaba aquí para llevarme a mi casa entonces la única opción era que tenia era ir con el así que me disculpe con los guardianes y cuando iba a ir con ikuto algo me detuvo desde la muñeca mira y vi una mano mire para atrás era… Tadase que me había sujetado de la muñeca luego hubo un silencio incomodo que duro unos segundos a causa de que Tadase rompió el silencio y lo único que escuche salir de sus labios fue:

-No vallas no vallas con el- dijo con la cabeza baja ((n/a: los guardianes no saben que ikuto y amu son novios por ahora jeje XD)).

-Tadase…lo siento debo ir con el-dije mirándolo a los ojos

Me solté del amare de Tadase y Salí corriendo hacia ikuto y me subí le dije: ¿Porque viniste por mi?-le dije

-¿que acaso no te gusta que venga a buscarte a la escuela _amu_?-me dijo ikuto diciendo mi nombre con un tono seductor y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

Desvié la mirada para evitar que viera mi sonrojo y evitar su burla. Al llegar a mi casa me baje de la motocicleta y le dije

-gracias… ikuto-dije para después caminar hacia la puerta

Cuando iba a entra a mi casa me dijo

-hasta luego _Amu_-dijo

Mire para atrás pero el ya se había ido entre y cerré la puerta, subí las escaleras entre a mi habitación y con un paso me tire a la cama mi chara miki me dijo

-¿amu-cha sucede algo malo?-me pregunto

-no, no pasa nada miki pero no lo se siento…inseguridad-le dije un poco confusa.

-insegura? De que amu-cha?-me dijo con una cesación de preocupación

-no lo se talvez de que los guardianes no confíen en ikuto…en especial tadase cuando vi como veía a ikuto cuando me vino a buscar a la escuela eso me provocó un poco de inseguridad de que Tadase y nose talvez los otros guardianes también no confíen en ikuto.-dije bajando la cabeza y en eso escucho que mi mama me estaba llamando para ir a comer ((n/a: Aviso en este fic las oras pasan muy rápido jajaja XD)) ,me levante de la cama, abrí la puerta y baje las escaleras paso por paso pensaba en ese sentimiento de inseguridad y como mañana daría la cara a los guardianes mañana en un momento se terminaron los escalones camine hacia la mesa y me senté a comer, al terminar de comer subí las escaleras y me dirigí hacia mi habitación, me acosté en mi cama, decidí ir me a bañar agaré mi ropa y me dirigí hacia el baño a bañarme.

Al terminar de bañarme me dirigí de regreso a mi habitación me encontré con ikuto acostado en mi cama leyendo una revista al notar que entraba a la habitación eh ir a la cocina por algo deber el solo me sigue con la mirada a donde iba lo cual me provoco mi sonrojo, baje las escaleras para tomar un vaso de leche y al subir las escaleras y entrar a mi habitación me di cuanta de que ikuto ya se había ido entre a la habitación me ruborice en cuando sentí unos brazos que me abrasaban por detrás.

-crees que te voy a mirar y nada más _amu-_dijo ikuto.

**Fin pov amu.**

**Pov normal_:**

Ikuto se acercaba cada vez más a la cara de amu y en ese momento la cara de amu se vuelve un tomate bien maduro, después de unos minutos en esa misma posición por fin amu se logra liberar de el amare de ikuto

-mmm…aun mantienes el calor que tienen los niños-dijo ikuto con una Soria en su rostro. ((N/a: amu aun sigue sonrojada))

-ikuto me tengo que ir a dormir mañana tendré que ir a la escuela-dijo amu enoja y un poco sonrojada.

-vale-dijo ikuto resignándose a que amu se tenía que ir a dormir.

Amu se acostó a dormir seguido de ella ikuto también se pone a dormir con ella amarado a la cintura de amu.

**Sueño de Amu :**

Estaba sentada en mi asiento de la escuela como la hacia naturalmente y en eso llega una nota dirigida a mí a mi banco que dice:

_Querida Amu:_

_Te esperamos en el Jardín Real es importante _

_te queremos decir algo importante _

_Los Guardianes_

**Fin pov normal.**

**Amu pov:**

Estuve unos minutos sentada mirando la carta cuando note que no decía de quien ere ni quien la mandaba y de repente vi que mi amiga Rima entraba a la clase para sentarse junto a mi.

-buenos días amu-dijo rima sonriendo

-buenos Días rima-dije tratando de disimular lo de la nota

Al mirar al mi alrededor note que eras muy pocos en la clase pero eso duro mucho ya que fueron entrando mas alumnos para conseguir llenar la clase.

Mi re mi nota que estaba en mi mano y quería preguntarle ¿porque me la enviaron? ¿Que quieren decirme? ¿Porque es tan importante?

Pero la verdad yo tenía que decirles algo.

-creo que es hora de que les diga que esto saliendo con ikuto-pensé

Rima me miro con mucha intriga seguro quería saber en que pensaba

Estuve un buen tiempo mientras todos llegaba peleando con mi mente haber si le hacia esas preguntas a Rima después de que todos llegaron decidí que no lo aria solo esperaría a que terminen las clases e iré al jardín Real.

Después de decidir eso pasaron las clases y ya era hora que me dijeran lo tan importante de la nota y yo también lo diré todo sobre ikuto y yo.

Entre al Jardín Real y me encontré con los guardianes cada uno sentado en su silla pero en cambio todos estaban serios como rocas ((N/a: Es solo una metáfora jaja)).

-Ho...Hola chicos-dije tartamudeando

Me los quede mirando esperando una respuesta pero en cambio ninguno respondió, decidí ir a mi silla y empezar a hablar cuando me senté Tadase empezó a hablar

-Parece que recibiste nuestra no hinamori-san-dijo Tadase un poco triste y enojado.

-chicos yo también tengo que decirles algo-dije un poco tímida

-que es amu-Chi?-pregunta yaya curiosa

-emm… es que estoy saliendo con ikuto-dije de repente y agache la cabeza.

Todos entraron en estado de shock en especial Tadase.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEE!

En solo unos segundo unas lágrimas se derramaron por mis mejillas y de repente Salí corriendo de allí, corría y corría yyy…

**Fin sueño de Amu :**


	2. Chapter 2

ANTENCION:

Lo siento mucho pero no podre continuar con esta historia por un buen tiempo por problemas con mi computadora.

Que nose porque se me borraron todos los capitulos que habia escrito pero bueno.

LO SIENTO MUCHO!

MUCHAS GRACIAS.


End file.
